Coincidences, Destiny, and the Misteltoe
by falln-angl
Summary: Stephanie meets someone unexpected while out shopping.


**Title:** Coincidences, Destiny, and the Misteltoe  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Stephanie meets someone unexpected while out shopping.  
**Type of fic:** Vignette  
**Disclaimer:** The usual "not mine" spiel.  
**Distribution:** Just let me know where.  
**Dedication:** For Jane. I'm sorry it's not a sequel to 'Wanting', but I hope this is okay. And I hope your head isn't too bruised from all that desk hitting?__  
**Author's notes:** I would like to credit my brother for this idea. It was all his. He was really getting into the story too! Funny stuff. We had like almost an hour conversation about it. And yes, MISTELTOE is deliberately misspelt. :)

***

**Coincidences, Destiny, and the Misteltoe**

'Damnit, stay up there!'

Stephanie McMahon edged her way carefully around the agitated store clerk on the ladder, and walked towards the wrestling figurines in the middle of the aisle. She was out shopping for yet more Christmas presents for her three-month-old nephew, Devlin Thomas McMahon.

She stood in front of the numerous small wrestlers staring at her through their clear plastic covering. She sighed. She missed her wrestlers. Oh well.

Stephanie shook her head out of her reverie, and concentrated on finding the figurine she wanted. It was the only one she was missing out of the collection she had started for Devlin, and she had been unable to find it anywhere. She rifled through the boxes at the bottom shelves, but could not see it.

'Why are you tormenting me?' the store clerk moaned from atop his ladder. 'Why won't you stay up there? Argh!'

Stephanie noticed more figurines on the top shelf and looked up. There it was! On tip toes, she reached up for it. It was mere millimetres from her fingers! Just great. With a sigh, she turned to the store clerk to ask for help. The ladder was empty.

Behind her she could hear someone singing _Winter Wonderland_, recognising it as her favourite Christmas carol when she had been younger. The guy was wearing a bright red Santa cap and knitted sweater with a Christmas scene on the back. It kind of looked like the sweater she had gotten Shane last Christmas.

Trying not to laugh, Stephanie cleared her throat and reached out to tap him on the shoulder. 'Excuse me?'

The man turned around. He was wearing a pair of novelty sunglasses. Those really big ass ones that covered half the face. He was grinning, then he saw her and froze. 'Stephanie?'

She stared at him for a moment, then her eyes widened. 'Edge!'

'Adam.'

'What?'

'My name.'

'I know.'

'You do?'

'Edge?'

He grinned at her. 'Wait, let's start again. My name is Adam. Call me Adam.'

Stephanie smiled back. 'Okay. Adam. I didn't recognise you under those big ass glasses.'

He reached up suddenly and pulled the glasses from his face, throwing it carelessly behind him. 'Er, yes, colour me embarrassed…'

She couldn't hid her amusement. 'And nice sweater.'

He looked down and shook his head. 'A Christmas present from Christian.'

'You actually look-' Stephanie broke off, mortified at what she had been about to say. 'So, uh, what are you doing here?'

'Well, currently I'm trying not to make too big a fool of myself,' he said with a wry smile. 'What about you?'

'Oh. Just Christmas shopping for Devlin.'

'Devlin?'

'Shane's baby.'

'Yeah, I heard about that.'

She was surprised. 'You did?'

'Christian told me.'

'Oh. Right. It's good that you can put family ahead of everything else.'

'Yeah. It is.' Adam raised an eyebrow. 'You haven't really had the best year, have you?'

Stephanie sighed. 'Well, if you call being attacked week in and week out by wrestlers five times the size of me, losing my job in crazy circumstances, and being disowned by my father as not the best, then no, I haven't had the best year. And you?'

'My year? Major surgery. Constant, unbearable pain twenty-four hours a day for several months. Being in a traction and unable to move. Missing my job and everybody like crazy. And lots of feeling sorry for myself.'

She had to laugh. 'Okay, you got me beat.'

'Please, for the love of all things good, stay up there!' The store clerk was back on his ladder. 'Stick, you stupid thing!'

'So you came all the way to Toronto to do your Christmas shopping?' Adam asked.

Stephanie was glad for the extended conversation. It was good seeing a familiar face after so long. 'Shane invited me to spend the holidays with them at Marissa's parents' house. I'd forgotten that you come from here.'

'Well, actually, I wasn't going to be coming home for Christmas, but Mom said that Christian had a big announcement to make and wanted the whole family here.'

'What a coincidence, huh?'

Adam smiled at her. 'Yeah.'

'None of them are sticking!' The store clerk sounded as if he was almost in tears. 'Where's the damned super glue? I bet it's in the back! Grr!'

'Well, I guess I should probably get-'

Stephanie was cut short as she felt something – or someone – run into her from behind. She fell forward, and into Adam's chest. She felt his arms wrap around her as he, himself, stumbled several steps back from her sudden weight.

'Destiny get back here!' a woman's voice could be heard shouting.

As Stephanie straightened, Adam's arms still around her, she looked down. A little girl of about three was looking up, but not at them. It was something above them.

'Misteltoe,' the girl said, pointing up.

Heart suddenly fluttering, Stephanie looked up. Misteltoe. Or rather, mistletoe. She and Adam were standing directly under a mistletoe.

'Misteltoe,' the girl repeated, grinning. She finally looked at them. 'Means you gotta kiss.'

'Oh.' Stephanie tilted her head back to look at Adam, hoping that he couldn't see her pink cheeks. 'Well…'

He looked down at her, a carefee smile on his face. 'It is tradition, after all.'

Stephanie would swear that her heart stopped. 'I…'

His lips were soft, warm. It was the most tender kiss she had ever experienced.

As Adam pulled away Stephanie was glad for his arms, for without them she knew she would be a mass of puddle on the floor.

'Destiny, there you are!' A pregnant woman walked towards them, taking the little girl's hand in hers. 'I hope she's not bothering you two,' she said, offering them an apologetic smile. 'She loves to just run around on her own.'

Stephanie found it beautiful that this woman had named her daughter Destiny. There had to be a reason for it.

'No, not at all,' Adam said from very close behind her. 'She seems a very sweet girl.'

'She is. I'm sure you guys can't wait until you have your first,' the woman said, smiling. 'She turned and walked away, little girl in tow. As they turned from the aisle, Karma looked at them with a grin and waved goodbye.

'This _super_ superglue better work!' The store clerk had returned once again. 'Now, stick up there and stay!'

Stephanie lifted her hand to wave back. Beside her she felt Adam do the same. Realising where she was, she finally took a step away from the guy that, for a moment, had made her feel like everything was as it should be.

'That was certainly…something.'

She was pleased to find that there was not one hint of awkwardness between them. She smiled at him. 'Definitely…something.'

Adam glanced down at his watch, and let out a breath. 'I hate to do this-'

'But you have to go,' Stephanie finished for him.

He looked regretfully back at her. 'Yeah. Maybe we could catch up again later…'

'I'll probably be doing more Christmas shopping tomorrow.'

Adam smiled. 'What a coincidence. So will I.'

'Okay then.'

'Okay.'

With one last look, he turned and walked away, making sure that he kept as far away from the ladder as possible. She watched until he had disappeared. She turned back to the toys, and looked up. The Edge figurine suddenly seemed a lot more accessible.

On tiptoes again, Stephanie reached up. Her fingertips caught the corner of the box, and with a slight tug, it fell from the shelf and into her arms. She smiled to herself and started towards the counter to pay for her purchase.

The store clerk climbed down the ladder and started to move it elsewhere. 'That's it! This aisle only needs one mistletoe anyway!'

**end.**


End file.
